blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer
He is Bubbles male counterpart, he becomes naive and sweet and has been known to hate disgusting things. Despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter out of all of them. He also has a humongous crush on Bubbles, his girlfriend, and is likely to stare at her with the love look on his face. Appearance Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. He is wearing a blue tee with a star on it and he is also wearing blue camo shorts and blue sneakers. His signature color is blue. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a blue shark in the middle. Black skinny jeans with blue flames on the bottom. A blue belt with a shark buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with blue outline. Has piercings at the top of his left ear and another at the bottom of right (Aquamarine Left), (Sapphire Right). He also wears with spiked cuffs, a silver winged cross with a sapphire in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Bubbles' written in Kanji with different Aquamarine and Sapphires imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a sapphire heart and a aquamarine heart encircled with a dove in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘''Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori''’ or in English ‘Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love’ in cursive. Powers/Abilities *''' ' *'Electrokinesis (Possibly):' Boomer could be able to create objects made of electricity to deflect attacks4. ** '''Energy Projection:' Boomer is believed to be able to produce energy blasts. *** Laser Vision (Possibly): Boomer is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like Bubbles can. ** Flight: Boomer and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings5. ** Heat Vision (Possibly): Boomer and his brothers are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. ** Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly): Boomer and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment4. ** Superhuman Durability: Boomer and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls5. ** Superhuman Speed: Boomer and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time5. An example of his speed is shown in Chapter 11, as he move so fast before any of the Powerpuff Girls can react towards him. ** Superhuman Strength: Boomer and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls5. ** Typhogenesis: While flying, Boomer and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it5. ** X-ray Vision (Possibly) : Boomer and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Likes *burbujas *Video games *Blue *Designing houses and buildings *Toys *Arte *Mr.Weasel *Professor Utonium *School *Ice Cream *Coloring *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Brick *Butch *Cooking *Playgrounds *flor *Buttercup *Chalk *Crayons *Polvi *Painting *Megaville *Drawing *Townsville *Baths *Hotline *Flying *Christmas *Pop Music Dislikes *Thugs *Roach Coach *Animals dying *bubbles getting hurt *Injuries *The dark *__ being hurt *Bad things happening to ___ *Animals being hurt *Liver and Onions *His brothers arguing *Being treated like a baby *The Powerpunk Girls *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *HIM *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *Dexter *Being picked on *Being called a baby *The Boogeyman *burbujasBubbles crying *Damian Hendrickson *Being called stupid *Being embarrassed *Being cheated *Being played *Being tricked *Being used *Darrik Hendrickson *Darian Hendrickson *Alyssa Jones *Peter Zimmerman *Matthew Damon *Desiree Barney *The Rowdyrunk Boys *Zola Personality Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys. He shares many of Bubbles physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His recipe ingredient is Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Bubbles share is that both of them can be a bit dim at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo. In their first fight with the Powerpuff Girls, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens.In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers The Boys are Back in Town ''when HIM resurrects' the Rowdyruff Boys. he, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes.In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/electricity.In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake.He also appears in'' Boy Toys,'' where the Rowdyruff boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess Morbucks. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive.In the episode The City of Clipsville, Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him. (An obvious response to the fan letters demanding a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing) He later appears in the episode Bubble Boy, where he is captured by the girls . The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, make the boys suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. At the end, Boomer manages to escape, only, due to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. Boomer's last appearance was in Custody Battle, where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the evilest and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. At the end, he and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. He's also Bubbles's equivalent, Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive and also, to an extent for his stupidity. In the episode '''The Boys are Back in Town, Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute with her sisters told her she's weird after that. Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end in a wings haircut. One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, Bubbles in disguise is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even shown concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls house. Despite being a villain Boomer is like Bubbles the most polite of his or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy group, and also in The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with. Boomer element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. In the anime, he uses earwax cleaners to battle the Powerpuff Girls. He is the member that resembles his counterpart the most. He is shown to be quiet intelligent that can rival both Brick and Blossom, with him being Bubbles counterpart he also holds a deep passion for art. His main job is to design buildings and houses. Boomer & Bubbles Boomer and Bubbles relationship is the most open of the 3 relationships. Their relationship is the most popular of the fan base. They are known to love each other deeply. They often play together, build sand castles together, and flirt with each other throug out the series. Bubbles expresess a true girl crush on Boomer (however more openly), and Boomer hasa true boy crush on Bubbles (however; unlike most boys at their age, Boomer expresses his feelings towards Bubbles more openly than regular boys). Boomer sometimes nervously blushes at Bubbles love advances towards him, and enjoys it. The two lovebirds do in fact care for one another. Like the episode, Animals!, Bubbles tried to cheer up Boomer when he cried over a dolphin. Another episode Bubbles cares for Boomer in a Season 3 episode, Boomer's Sick, Bubbles taken good care of him, instead of fighting crime with her sisters and Brick, and Butch. Boomer cared for Bubbles whenever she crie, and gets a worried looked showing concern for her. They usually root for each other when ever competing. Bubbles repeaedtly kisess Boomer giving him lipstick marks. They have a lot of similarities. They both plan to get married and have children. Relationships [[Brick]] (Brother) Butch (Brother) Bubbles (Girlfriend and biggest crush of his life lol) Buttercup (friend) Flower (friend) Mojo Jojo (Enemy) Dr. Brisbaine/Dr. X (Enemy) Mr. Weasel (Father-Figure) Anna Goldman (Close Friend) Robin (Close Friend) Starfire (Close Friend) Beast Boy (Best Friend) Raven (Close Friend) Cyborg (Best Friend) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Professor Utonium (Friend) Timmy Turner (Close Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Close Friend) Principal Skarr (Ally) Damian Hendrickson (Enemy) Darrik Hendrickson (Enemy) Darian Hendrickson (Enemy) Oppressor Plutonium (Enemy) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sarah Bellum (Friend) Jenny Wakeman (Close Friend) Courage (Friend) Sensei Jack (Teacher) Ms Marpel (Teacher) Danny (Close Friend) Sam (Close Friend) Tucker (Close Friend) Robin Snyder (Close Friend) Mike Believe (Best Friend) Mitch Mitchelson (Classmate) Bunny (Enemy) Bell (Enemy) Banana (Enemy) Coop (Close Friend) Otto Osworth (Close Friend) Dib Membrane (Close Friend) Mac (Close Friend) Desiree Goldman (Classmate/Enemy) Leo Traits *Quiet *Shy *Artistic *Creative *Imaginative *Calm *ObserverObsever *Smart/Street-Wise Theme Songs 1. Overlap by KIMERU 2. No Line by Chihara Minori 3. HERO by DOA 4. Halfway There by Big Time Rush 5. Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki 6. Burn! by Bullet Train 7. Unleash by Gekidan Niagara Gallery Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|2 Daughters & 1 Son Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Niece & Nephew Adult Bubbles.png|Wife Adult Boomer.png|Adult Buddy.png|Son Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family pic Blair.png|Niece Toonfantasy skarr by turtlehill-d48az89.jpg|Skarr Toon fantasy chowder by turtlehill-d48ep1g.jpg|Chowder Toon fantasy beast boy by turtlehill-d5afjen.jpg|Knight of Iron Beast Boy Toon fantasy cyborg by turtlehill-d5a9e0r.jpg|Knight of Iron Cyborg Toon fantasy starfire by turtlehill-d59rgnc.jpg|Knight of Iron Starfire Toon fantasy robin by turtlehill-d5861ln.jpg|Knight of Iron Robin Boys side by turtlehill-d56t34c.jpg|Boys' Side BuBbLeS aNd BooMeR by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss boomer_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d48oddd.jpg|Sketches boomer_and_bubbles_by_val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Kiss BuBbEs_aNd_BoOmeR_2XD_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Date BuBbLeS_AnD_BoOmeR_III_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kissing BuBBles_aNd_bOOMeR_aND_bUbbLes_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bubbles BoOmer_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Boomer BoOmEr_x_BuBbLeS_uNFiNiShEd_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Morning Kiss boomer_random_scketch_fail_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o5wcr.jpg|Sketch boomer_random_scketch_too_sexy_for_his_t_shirt_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o60a8.jpg|Sketch bubbles_boomer_vi_by_sweetxdeidara-d36k040.jpg|Kiss BuBbLes_AnD_BoOmER_VI_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Picnic BuBBlEs_BoOMeR_V_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kissin' in the Snow Boomer's Room.jpg|My Room boomer_and_bubble_by_propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Prom 1093438ppgd_boomer_and_bubble_by_propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|Blues Boomer_x_Bubbles_by_Pak009.jpg|Blues boomer_student_by_propimol-d52xlkb.jpg|Student Boomer_by_mimi9357.jpg|Boomer PPGD boomer_by_susivivi1-d49dgsf.jpg|Boomer boomer_by_propimol-d41gfia.jpg|Boomer boomer_and_bubbles_by_propimol-d528buw.jpg|Blues 2006-11-9-0.jpg|Winter rrbz_shidou_boomer_by_reizeropein-d4u0s1a.jpg|Shidou Blue Exorcist Boys Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniforms Mmd world school uniforms done by kaahgome-d4hmtfl.png|Uniform Guilty Crown OUMA SHU School Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniform 14 342.jpg|Gloves All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Rowdyruffboys z evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png|Evolution Prototypechara oh edo boys by bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png|Edo wall_rrbz_in____bad_boys__by_bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png|Z Boomer_Faces_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Explosive Boomer Oh_Edo_Boys_Z_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Edo rrbz__the_boys_of_edo_by_bipinkbunny-d56rong.png|Edo boomer_by_turtlehill-d59mv81.jpg|Boomer Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Love Toon fantasy raven by turtlehill-d5ajpzn.jpg|Raven Blues by turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blues PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|The Episode Bubble Growth Boomer Jojo.png|Chibi Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|"How in the Hell did that get there?!?!" Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece and Nephew Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Son Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew Boomer and bubbles by bleedmanlover-d5u5zvg.png|Love Boomer0.jpg|Calm Boomer_Adolescente_by_Stephanie2912.jpg|Teen Boomer_as_a_teen_Rowdyruff_boy_by_Underdell.jpg|Teen BoomerXPolvi_by_BiPinkBunny.jpg|Boomer 2008-8-30-2.jpg 2007-5-5-1.jpg 2011-6-11-1.jpg Boomer and Rolling Bubbles by BiPinkBunny.png Boomerandbubbles.jpg|Boomer hugging bubbles|link=Wiki BellPowerpuffGirl.jpg|Bell Blossom The Hottie by HMontes.jpg|Buttercup laughing at blossom Beckrowdyrunkboy.png 2008-4-20-1.jpg Boomer-and-Butch-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-33832979-631-323.jpg Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Villians Category:Superheroes Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Living characters Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Teams Category:Love Intrests Category:Love Category:Appearence Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters